


We Were Young

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dabin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: An outtake from my series The Ships Are Sinking. The series was too painful we all need some fluff to heal our hearts.The story of Youngbin and Dawon's past.





	We Were Young

Dawon was balancing a tall stack of books, journals, records, and newspapers, making his way towards an empty table in the library. Suddenly his bag strap got caught in a chair making him lose his balance.

DW: o! Oh uh ooOooOooOOoOOOOO!!!!

Books and papers went flying and Dawon would have fallen on his butt if someone didn't catch him. He looked back at his savior but the sunbeam through the window directly hit his eyes. Dawon turned away and caused both of them to fall to the floor.

Dawon got up and fussed over the other guy, chanting a series of apologies.

DW: oh no, your glasses!

Dawon picked up the broken pieces and kept on apologizing.

DW: I'll replace it. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'll buy you a new one, promise.

Guy: no, it's okay. It was an accident.

The other guy softly replied, taking the broken pieces from Dawon.

DW: no, I insist.

Dawon looked up to take a good look at his savior/victim.

DW: hey, you're in my taxation class, right?

Guy: I think so...

DW: I'm Dawon.

He extended his hand, giving the other guy a teethy smile

Guy: I'm Youngbin.

Youngbin took his hand and laughed at the silly predicament they are in, creases forming at the corners of his eyes.

Youngbin helped Dawon gather his readings and placed them on a table. 

DW: I'm really cramming for a deadline right now but I promise to replace your glasses later. I hope you won't be needing them right now...??..

YB: I actually have some reading to do too...

Youngbin trailed off when he saw Dawon's panicked face

YB: B-but it's okay! I can manage. My eyes are not that bad. 

DW: no...I....

Dawon removed his own glasses, broke it at the bridge and handed one to Youngbin.

DW: here, we can share XD

YB: you did not just break your glasses in two.....

DW: it's okay, it's usable. I'll just buy a new frame later.

As if it's the most normal thing in the world, Dawon sat down, picked up one book from his stack and started reading while squinting through a single lens.

Youngbin's confusion turned into amusement. In law school, deadlines come before everything else.  Dawon looks so funny reading like an old man with a monocle. Youngbin decided to just go with it but it took him a while to stop laughing and start reading.

\---------

DW: YES!!

Dawon loudly cheered after he clicked SEND, successfully making it in time for the deadline of his report

SSSSSSHHHH!!!!

The librarian and several other students around them annoyingly shushed him. Dawon just grinned happily while Youngbin was too embarrassed, he buried himself in the pile of books.

DW: Youngbin-ah are you done?

Dawon whispered through the books covering Youngbin

YB: yeah

DW: let's go get our glasses.

YB: you don't really have to buy me a new one

DW: stop! Let's go! Let's go!

SSSSSHHHHH!!!!

The two hurriedly packed their things and left the library.  They burst out laughing as soon as the door closed. Dawon's cute high-pitched laugh mixed with Youngbin's hearty breathy laugh filled the air around them. Anyone passing by gets the happy bug and instantly feel good.

Dawon brought Youngbin to his usual optical shop and they tried out different frames while waiting for the optometrist to prepare Youngbin's lenses.

DW: hey, try this one. I think it will look good on you

Dawon put a pair of thin round framed glasses on Youngbin

DW: wait....

Dawon's face came to close while he fixed the glasses on and styled Youngbin's hair at the same time.

Youngbin can't help but stare at Dawon plump lips, mezmerized by how they make cute puffy pouts every time Dawon comments on styling him.

Dawon stepped back to admire his work and smiled in satisfaction. He handed Youngbin the mirror to check himself out.

YB: not bad...

DW: not bad? It looks great! Look! I'll get the same style too.

Dawon turned to show Youngbin how he looked in the round glasses. 

DW: couple glasses!

Youngbin laughed

YB: Dawon-ssi!

DW: what?

YB: we just met!

It was Dawon's turn to laugh. 

They decided to get the "couple" glasses and Dawon paid for both.

DW: would you like to buy more glasses?

YB: what?!?!?

\-------------

Clink!

"CHEERS!"

YB: so when you said more glasses, you meant glasses of beer?

DW: yup!

Dawon replied cheekily. They started talking about their classes, the professors they like and professors they don't like. From their dreams to their unique collection of games and character items. 

It was a long night that felt like years shared together as they get to know each other.

\----------------

Youngbin's head was pounding. He got a really bad hangover from the night before. His first class is Taxation and it's not a good idea to come with a hangover for such a difficult subject. He was too busy getting drunk on Dawon that he didn't realize he was getting drunk off the alcohol**

Youngbin almost yelled in horror at the weird groaning creature crawling through his row to sit beside him.

DW: uuurrrrggggghhh my head hurts!

Dawon slumped his head on the table and kept groaning in pain.

YB: hey, get yourself together, the teacher is here!

Dawon sit up straight and looked at the board through thin slits coz he's having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Throughout the lecture, Dawon kept dozing off. Youngbin lost count on how many times he had to catch Dawon's head and push it back up before their professor would notice. 

\-----------------

Weekly Taxation classes and frequent library encounters brought the two closer. Sometimes they study all night in a 24/7 fast food place during exams week.

Dawon often eats too much that he gets sleepy when they are not even halfway through their review.

YB: what are you doing?

Youngbin asked about Dawon's weird study pose one night. The boy was hunched over a book, one hand taking down notes while the other was holding a pencil, pointy end up.

DW: I saw this on TV. I can't fall asleep or else I'll poke my eye. I can do this! AAAAHH!!!

Youngbin laughed at the boy's funny logic. 

YB: that's dangerous Dawon-ah

Dawon opened his eyes really wide and stared at the pointy pencil. 

DW: I will not be defeated by you. I can finish this!

Youngbin couldn't focus back on his books, laughing too much at Dawon.

Not even an hour later, Dawon was already asleep on his books, the pencil fallen and forgotten on the floor.

Youngbin stretched an arm on the table and lay on it so he can stare at Dawon's sleeping face. With his eyes, he traced every detail in sight. Dawon's thick eyebrows, wispy locks of hair fallen on his face. His fluffy cheeks rosy from the cold, his soft pink lips.

He placed his hand on Dawon's rubbing over the cute fingers, calloused from too much writing. He turned his eyes on Dawon again. Before he closed his eyes to sleep, he whispered

YB: you're really cute

  
Dawon opened his eyes and saw Youngbin's face directly in front of him. His lashes are long, his hair so soft and silky. He's got a really cute nose along with a cute little mouth and handsome V line.

He laced his fingers with Youngbin's and whispered

DW: you're so beautiful

Then he went back to sleep, their steady breaths singing a duet in the night.

\---------------

DW: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Dawon excitedly ran through the entrance of their school festival, Youngbin walking behind him, laughing at everything he does. 

Exams just ended and they were craving for lots of fun and just playing around. They tried every street food and played every games.

Everyone gathered in the field for the fireworks show to end the festival. Dawon was doing one of his crazy dances bothering other people around them.

YB: Dawon calm down

Youngbin tried to stop him but he also can't stop giggling himself. 

DW: nooooOOOooooOOOOo I won't calm doooOooOooOOOOwnnnnn I'm sooooooooo happy nooooOoOoOOOooo

Chuckling at Dawon's cuteness, Youngbin caught the boy, cupping his face and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Youngbin pulled away smiling at Dawon's shocked expression.

DW: keep kissing me if you don't want me to go crazy again

Youngbin laughed but he pulled Dawon close for a sweeter kiss.

\--------------  
\---------------------

**Taken from a quote in the Dingo Kdrama, "No Time For Love"


End file.
